


Monachopsis

by Kurobara



Series: Tragedies are created by men. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Gen, Loneliness, May be a trigger, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobara/pseuds/Kurobara
Summary: The Family arrived after their mission.Events after Funny





	Monachopsis

**Author's Note:**

> It's short.  
> Comments for improvement/ comments in general are greatly appreciated.

Have you ever experienced having a broken heart?  
For example, an event happen, someone you care about so much, their existence is entangled with yours in the spiritual level, was lost and your heart slowly, viciously got ripped out of your chest. Days after that, you just feel nothing, of course you can still recognize feelings but you can't feel the feeling itself, the emotion, you just know what you feel about a particular thing.

That is what's happening to Tim right now. He feels numb but at the same time not, he can feel the hollow slowly inching away in his chest. Eyes not leaving and just trailing along where "they" stand. His Family.  
They were back from their mission.

"Come-on Little D! Give big brother a hug!!" Dick demands, smiling his ever present smile and holding the ever reluctant, grumbling Damian.

"God, Dick, why are you such an octopus?" Jason insert, he's occupying a love seat, feet on one of the seats arm and his back leaning on the other. on front of him is Dick and Damian.

Bruce on the other hand is sitting in the middle of the sofa, Alfred behind him.

And Tim can see it, the closeness they have, the bond, and how separate he is. Tim can see them giving each other these fond looks that he never saw directed at him. He can feel a boundary between "him" and "his family". Like there's a glass wall in between Him and Them. And it’s making his heart ache.

It shouldn't though; Tim has already experienced this before. The realization that he is insignificant and unrelated to the happiness of the people he love. This sunder. He's observed it from his Mother and Father, he expected it from this family too. So why does it still hurt? 

Did he let himself expect something else?  
How dumb.  
That's on him. This feeling is on him, his mistake.

Tim turned and walked back to his room. It's the only safe place right now, where he can centre himself and re-establish the knowledge he had gained from this past and present loved ones. He looks around his room, every corner, every cranny, trying to occupy himself, he goes to the bathroom, and back to the bedroom, he opened his laptop, closed it.

That's just the thing, Tim, still loves them, despite the fact that he knows the affection isn't reciprocated. Tim's got the data to make sure! His science and graphs proved it! Cause God knows, that's the only things he trust. So why can't he convince himself? And why can't he stop thinking about this?

*Inhale* "Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" he exhale/groan/moan got up, locked his door and flopping on to his bed.  
"Maybe....."  
He looks outside his window, bright sunlight reflecting different coloured flowers and leaves inside his room, landing on him.  
"Is it .........time?"  
"Is it ok now?"


End file.
